Residential users of packet network services, e.g., VoIP network services, often use enhanced service features that provide them with greater control over their telephony services. Some of these features are embedded within the flat rate charged by the network providers, and others are offered on a pay per use or on a monthly recurring charge basis. Often these pay per use or monthly recurring charge based enhanced service options are profitable components of a VoIP offer set. Different subscribers have different needs for different enhanced service options. For instance, one user may make frequent 3-way calls while another often uses the Do-Not-Disturb feature. If the enhanced service option needs can be understood by the network provider, the network provider can more effectively offer relevant and appropriate enhanced service features to individual subscribers.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for promoting enhanced service options in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.